


Dr. Sugden

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt about Robert as a doctor and Aaron as a patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Sugden

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you write a oneshot Robron fanfic with Robert (as a doctor) treating Aaron for an injury. Sparks fly between them and they later get together at the end."
> 
> I should warn I know little or nothing about medicine or about UK hospitals.

Dr. Robert Sugden. 

As he slipped on his white coat, his reflection tempting him as always, he wondered if his father would have been proud of him. 

Probably not.

He’d been playing doctor for many a year, so being a doctor had just…made sense, somehow.

And he was good at it. Damn good. No one could ever take that away from him, no matter how much else had been taken away.

He was proud of himself, and he had every right to be.

He lifted the bottom of the coat long enough to look at his backside encased in tight gray slacks, to the bemused eyeroll of Sandy in pediatrics.

Damn proud. 

It was a quiet night in casualty, which meant boredom for Robert. He didn’t want terrible things to happen - he wasn’t  _that_  much of a bastard - but he wasn’t paid meager wages to stare at ingrown toenails.

Things livened up when Leyla, his favorite flirty nurse, handed him the details on the two new arrivals. 

“Pub crawl gone all pear-shaped,” she smirked, pointing him in the right direction. “Name’s on the chart.”

“What kind of name is ‘on the chart?’” he joked, answered with her usual eye-roll.

He strolled past the first bruiser, a lad with a baby face and a bit of a beer gut, flirting with Vanessa and trying to hide the pain from his busted nose and throbbing arm.

Robert’s patient was in better shape - baby gut’s mate, presumably. Minimal cuts and bruises. He clearly knew how to throw a punch and, more importantly, how to duck one. Something Robert had never quite managed to master.

Robert had a sarcastic comment at the ready, as his charm usually meant most of the walking wounded took it in stride and were more at ease in an uneasy environment, but between the sparkling blue eyes, the pecs and biceps shown off to good form in the tight black top, the half-trimmed, half-unkempt beard, and the lips perpetually licked from nerves, Robert’s tongue was stuck on the roof of his mouth.

He knew there were much better places he could put it at that moment. 

“Just hurry it up, willya?” the other man spat in his general direction.

Robert tried to remain professional, but he hated few things more than rude patients. He was doing them a favor. If Name on the Chart - if _Aaron -_ had been coughing up a lung, Robert would be more sympathetic. 

As it was, he just seemed like a prat.

Robert began doing the routine tests, checking those (gorgeous, mesmerizing) eyes, asking basic questions and trying not to bristle at the short, bitter responses.

“Are we done now? Gotta go check on Adam.” 

Adam.

Robert couldn’t resist. 

“Adam and Aaron. Are you twins?”

“Fuck off.” 

Robert wanted to wipe that sneer off Aaron’s face. Unfortunately for him, he wanted to do it with his tongue, and his tight trousers did little to hide his approval of Aaron’s dirty talk.

“Right perv you are. What kinda place is this?”

Robert was going to deny it, but Aaron’s stare lingered a little too long, his tongue flicking against his chapped lips a few too many times.

The awkward banter was cut short when Aaron moved the wrong way and cried out, clutching his side.

Robert moved forward, only for Aaron to shove a hand in front of his face.

“I’m fine.”

He knew even Aaron didn’t believe that.

“I’m not going to ‘have a perv’ - “

He was, but he damn well wasn’t going to tell Aaron that.

“I need to see if you’ve been injured. How’s Adam going to feel if you jumped in defending him and drop dead on the walk home?”

Aaron shot him a look wondering how he knew. Robert didn’t bother to reply that it was easy enough to figure out.

“Just hurry it up. And don’t stare…” he warned.

Robert knew that wasn’t another tease; that the fear - and the threat - were real. 

He soon realized why when the shirt was removed. 

Aaron’s flat, smooth stomach was lined with scars.

Robert did his best to ignore them as he treated the relatively small but painful cut on Aaron’s side.

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches,” he said, allowing his hand to linger above the bandage, a gentle touch that made both men pause.

For a moment Aaron looked lost when Robert moved away.

“Gonna ask me how I got em, right?” Aaron snarled.

Robert shook his head. 

“I don’t think I have to,” he muttered, looking at the scars, and the toned chest, one last time as Aaron put his shirt back on.

“Don’t want your pity,” he snapped, standing up too fast and getting dizzy.

“I don’t pity you,” Robert whispered in Aaron’s ear as he helped support him. “I want to fuck you.” 

Aaron shuddered slightly, staring into his eyes before pulling away.

“Not very professional,” he responded, half-heartedly. “And what if I’ve got a boyfriend?”

Robert smirked, head tilted to the side.

“Judging by the way you were staring at my cock…if you do, you’re not very satisfied.”

Aaron blushed, no longer able to look him in the eye. 

Robert knew he wanted to see every inch of that body blushing and flushed and red from the efforts of his hands and tongue. And he knew he would…very soon.

“Well, I think we’re done here, and you can take your mate home.”

Aaron seemed disappointed, until Robert slipped a phone number into his hand, away from Leyla’s prying eyes.

“Private number. If you need anything. I make house calls.”

Aaron snorted, but his eyes lit up in a way they never truly had the entire time he’d been on the table.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Robert watched him walk away, grateful that the back view was nearly as nice as the front.

“You make me sick, Robert,” Leyla hissed at him, affectionately, as he began to move on to the next patient. 

“Well…we’re in the right place then, aren’t we?” he quipped, not bothering to hide the soppy grin on his face.

“I hope he has a better stomach for your bad jokes than I did.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will,” Robert finished, thinking of how Aaron’s hand felt in his. “I’m sure he will.”


End file.
